Doryokuman
Doryokuman (努力マン), also called "Effort Man" and occasionally "Endeavor Man", is Luckyman's sidekick and pupil. He is a super hero from another planet who loosely resembles a martial artist. He is also the youngest brother of Shouriman and Yuujouman. His power is effort, or to make things easier to understand, super strength. In the anime, he makes his debut in episode 8, and is voiced by Shigeru Chiba. Appearance Doryokuman's suit is blue, with white arms and legs (skin-color in the manga). There are pictures of little men sitting on boulders on his forearms, and a wave-like pattern across his knees. There is a piece of paper on his chest that reads "doryoku" (努力), painted in black. "Doryoku" means "effort". A remarkable trait of his efforts are his Iron Clogs (鉄ゲタ Tetsu Geta), which he spent 50 years making by concentrating over a thousand blocks of tofu and forging them into the shape of sandals, so they are very heavy--60 tons, to be exact. Because he wears them every day, he is very fast and strong. His head is white in color (Also skin-color in the manga). His ears, on a closer look, are actually two tiny men pushing on the sides of his head, showing effort. His face is frozen in an angry, struggled expression, with gritting teeth, and tears rolling down his face, also showing effort. His eyes are round, with a visible lash, thick angry eyebrows and flaming orange pupils. and, just like Luckyman and Superstarman, his lips don't move when he talks, either. There is a red tear drop shape on his forehead. This tear drop is actually an emergency blood supply, to use if he is severely injured and/or losing blood. Personality Doryokuman is energetic and hyper, with a very short temper, and can very easily be sent into a destructive rampage, especially if it's because someone is stronger than him. He puts effort into everything he does, and dreams of being the strongest super hero in existence. He would usually punch the lights out of anyone or anything he doesn't consider friendly, but is very loyal to Luckyman, and will never leave his side. He refers to Luckyman as his "Shissho" (しっしよ). Story Unlike Luckyman, who is an earthling, Doryokuman is actually an alien super hero, from a planet entirely populated by super heroes. He wanted to be in an association for super heroes called the Hero Committee, and had trained 200 years for it. The Chairman of the Hero Committee said that to get his diploma, he needed to have a battle with Luckyman. So, he went down to Luckyman's home planet, Earth, to do so. When he met up with Luckyman, the two engaged in a contest of strength, and Luckyman won, because of his incredible luck. Doryokuman was amazed, and wanted to be his friend, in hopes to learn more about his incredible fighting skills. He then became Luckyman's "student", and the two became best friends forever, and fought aliens together. He also finally managed to get the diploma. He was finally a hero now. It was later revealed that Doryokuman has two older brothers, named Yuujouman and Shouriman, who he looks up to and respects very much. Weeks after Doryokuman was born, their mother grew incredibly ill. Before she passed away, she made a pinky promise with her eldest son that he would never let Doryokuman become a super hero. The promise was kept for many, many years... As a child, Doryokuman was given the nickname of simply "Doryoku". Luckyman still calls him by this nickname to this day. Doryoku has looked up to his brothers ever since he was just a child, and wanted to be a hero, just like them, but they would never let him. But one day, Doryoku was to fight his very first match. So he trained hard, until he could lift up one ton on his back. When he went into the ring, he beat many opponents. Finally, when he was battling Shouriman, he managed to give him a cut on the face. Shouriman was very, very mad that his little brother actually managed to hurt him. So mad, that he pulled out a bottle opener from his back pocket, put it in Doryoku's hand, and accused him of cheating by using the bottle opener to cut his face. Everyone made fun of him, and the Hero Commitee Chairman said that he wasn't a real hero at all. Doryoku was so appauled, that he put himself under very hard training for 200 years... Life On Earth Shortly after his debut, Doryokuman made himself a human disguise for school, named Doryoku Sugita '(杉田努力 ''Sugita Doryoku). Sugita wears a white karate uniform, with a black belt. There is a diamond-weave pattern near the bottom of the vest. He has gray patches on his left knee and right elbow (reversed in the anime), and wears the same hard tofu sandals that he wore in his super form. He has long black hair, and, also similar to his super form, round eyes with fiery pupils in a visible lash. But unlike his super form, Sugita is more relaxed, and can make normal expressions, instead of being in just one. In order for Sugita to transform into Doryokuman, he needs to paint the kanji "努力" (doryoku) on a piece of paper, and stick it to his chest. Super Powers ''Effort'' He always works hard and this makes him energetic. ''Doriyuko Punch'' He hits punch with great speed. ''Doriyuko Kich'' It follows same rules of punch. ''Doriyuko Fire'' The fire comes from his eyes and has lot of power. '''Doryoku Death Blaze: Doryokuman has a special attack of when he is angry he will use all Effort to defeat his enemy. Even defeated and sent flying Powerman with immense strength. Also called Doryoku's Magma Trivia *Similar to Shouriman's fear of gyoza (a type of dumpling), Doryokuman has a fear of natto (fermented soybeans). Unlike Shouriman's gyoza fear, nobody knows where or how he became afraid of it. *In the manga, Sugita wore a blue blazer, white undershirt and red tie, just like many of the other boy students in his class, but this was changed to his current outfit after his debut comic. In the anime, he didn't wear the blue blazer at all. Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters